相合傘 - Aiaigasa: Under the Umbrella of Love
by chanting-to-u
Summary: Christmas is a quiet and solitary affair until you have Kudo Shinichi trying to get you into the Christmas cheer.


**相合傘 - Aiaigasa: Under the Umbrella of Love**

_(aka CoAi Secret Santa 2019 on the CoAi Discord)_

**Prompts: **Bad puns, soft and cuddly, Backstreet Boys songs (reminds them of), rain and thunder (there was nsfw but uh... I think I need to hone my writing skills to get that right, so I apologise for not including it .). I also included the "I'll wait" and "You're important too" prompts from "100 ways to say I love you" because dang it, I _**will **_finish it!

**For:** Sakura / Akemi - Merry Christmas / Happy Holidays Sakura / Akemi-sannnn! I don't know what POV or writing this is, hope it's not too crappy *prays* I dropped a BSB lyric and rain/thunder puns into their dialogue, see if you can find 'em! LOL. Would also recommend listening to "Shape of My Heart" as you read a _**certain**_ part, haha. I didn't know how fitting it was for that scene until I gave the song a listen, lol! I hope you enjoy~! May we walk into 2020 like the classy ladies we are *flips hair*

**Summary: **Christmas is a quiet and solitary affair until you have Kudo Shinichi trying to get you into the Christmas cheer.

* * *

Another roll of thunder in the distance caused Shiho to look out the window. The clouds loomed and lightning flashed. Shiho turned to check her usual spot where she has an umbrella.

Empty. "Oh darn…" she'll have to make a detour to the convenience store later and get one.

A soft knock came from her open door, "Miyano-san, there's someone for you at the reception."

Thinking it was a client for the R and D department project they're working on, she replied without looking, "I'll be there soon, thanks."

"Just be prepared for the uh… crowd," she whispered before leaving with a soft chuckle.

Confused, Shiho got up from her seat hesitantly and made her way to the reception. Her clients usually kept a low profile, there is _never_ a crowd… As she got closer to the front lobby, there were more and more _female _staff gathered around the door. _Definitely not the client _, she thought. When she finally squeezed through the perfume and hair, she didn't think she'd see _**him.**_

"Kudo-kun?"

"Hey, Miyano."

A new intern at the marketing department let out a soft squeal, "Oh my gosh, you were waiting for Miyano-san?!"

"Um…" she didn't even manage a word as he nodded and the women around the lobby all _aww_-ed and giggled.

"You're so lucky, Miyano-san!" another staff closer to her whispered.

Shiho lowered her head to hide her blush, _this is embarrassing..._

Nomura-san, the receptionist, barked orders to calm the situation, "Ladies, back to work - you've still got half an hour before clock out."

Shiho mouthed a "thank you" while Nomura-san winked.

Once Shiho checked that nobody else was around, she made a slight cough to steady herself, trying to give as stern a glare as she could to Tokyo's most famous detective, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to pick you up, the Miyagi case wrapped up early," he stated in a matter-of-fact manner.

"I can get home just fine by myself."

"Yeah, I know that but I'm pretty sure you left your umbrella back at your apartment, so I've got you covered!" he grinned like he'd just won the lottery, Shiho can only give him the deadest look.

"You still got half an hour to wait -"

"I'll wait."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Maybe…" he looked at her as if asking for permission to continue.

She nodded for him to go on.

"Maybe I want it that way - and come on - it's Christmas!"

Shiho sighed.

Nomura-san suddenly chimed in, "The manager's said you can leave early today, Miyano-san."

"What?"

"She just messaged me," showing her phone and another wink. Shiho was wondering how many shades of embarrassment she has gone through in the span of five minutes.

"It's Christmas, Miyano-san. Your boyfriend's here too, enjoy the holidays."

Shiho resisted the urge to argue on the 'boyfriend' front to say, "You both have my thanks."

"Not you," she said abruptly, leaving him lowering his head like a dog that's been scolded. Feeling sorry for him, she added, "I'll go back and get my things."

"Sure, then we can get you home as fast as lightning!"

"Seriously, Kudo-kun," she rolled her eyes at him before walking back inside and wondered if he drank a few beers before coming here.

* * *

As they were walking home, they'd get gasps and giggles along the way. Of all days in Christmas, it seems tonight they're the only people sharing an umbrella on the unusually quiet streets of Tokyo. _Who walks in the rain on a day like this?!_

"Look, your shoulders are getting wet, come closer," she felt his arm going around her back and pulling her closer to him.

Shiho knew too well what two people sharing an umbrella means, she looked up at him and saw another grin, "You're enjoying this."

"Yup!"

"I could just walk into that convenience store over there and spare you and myself the troub-"

"Nuh-uh, not a chance Miyano. We're walking you home tonight!"

"..."

"It's Christmas, Miyano."

"I figured."

"So just enjoy! 'tis the season!"

"And you are too cheery, it's suspicious," he was never this giddy before he left for Miyagi, something must've happened. "What happened in Miyagi?"

"Nothing."

"Right," if he doesn't want to push then she won't either.

The rest of their walk home was quiet, except for the rhythmic drops of rain on their umbrella and his arm around her shoulders.

* * *

When they finally reached her apartment, both her coat and his were dripping with water. _Sharing an umbrella was a dumb_ _idea_, she thought. They're both soaked, though him more than her.

Shiho turned the keys to the door and while he worked on taking his shoes off, Shiho fumbled for the light switch.

When the lights went on, there was a Christmas tree in her living room, decorated with ornaments, and a small cake on her dining table.

She only knew one other person who had keys to her apartment and she knew Hakase had his own Christmas gathering tonight. She turned to Shinichi, "How did you get in here? _And _copied my keys?" Because she was pretty sure he didn't have a copy of her keys _that time _when he helped her home.

"Hakase," he smirked.

"Ugh, of course."

"Hey, he's worried about you! Said something about 'Don't let Ai-kun spend Christmas by herself' and all."

"I could sue you for trespassing, I wonder if the press would be happy to get a scoop?"

"Lighten up Shiho," she raised her brows at the drop of her surname, but ignored it to reach for a towel from her pile of dry laundry.

"Fine," she said as she tossed the towel to him, "dry yourself up first, you're soaked."

"Thanks."

She prepared something warm for both of them to drink. She didn't have much left in her pantry, only hot chocolate or instant coffee. She went with the former. As she got both cups to the table, Shinichi was also dried up. With her towel hanging around his neck, he mumbled, "You know, I didn't do this just 'cause of Hakase..."

"Oh?" she thought he did, since he would've never gotten the keys if not for the professor.

"You're important too, you know."

It took her by surprise. No one's said that to her before. She blinked a few times and fiddled with her cup before coming up with a response.

In the end, Shiho muttered, "Well.. Thanks for taking me home and for all of… this."

"Any time."

* * *

**A/N:** I always keep Shin and Shiho's relationship ambiguous in my fics it seems... Oops. Next fic they'll be official-official! Aha. I got stumped a bit with the prompts but still made it work somehow! There were many a time that this fic was gonna go angst because writing ShinShiho fights are funnn, y'all do not understand. But nope, no angst - fluff right from beginning to end (I think *fumbles with fingers*)!


End file.
